The Blue Flamed Alchemist
by Awesome sauceness45
Summary: Kaya Elric, Edward and Alphonse's sister, had a ALMOST normal life. She is an alchemist along with her brothers, and when their mother dies, they commit the ultimate taboo, human transmutation. After loosing her right foot, she helps Edward bring back Alphonse's soul, loosing her left arm. After that, there is only one thing that bothers her, she looks nothing like her brothers.
1. Prolouge

*third person*

Roy Mustang looked at the bundle laying his arms. Bright blue eyes looked up a him, reminding him of the painful memory of the woman he loved.

Roy's eyes threatened to spill tears, but he wiped them away with his free hand before they could escape. With the memory in mind, he headed off to the train station.

A delicate snowflake landed on his nose, making his nose twitch.

"Great," Roy mumbled before sputtering out a few curse words. Roy looked down at the bundle again only to see those blue eyes again, along with a red nose. He brought the bundle closer to him as if to keep her warm.

Roy boarded the train, only to be greeted by a familiar face. Bright blue eyes shone at him. Roy blinked a few times to see if what before him was real. The woman's smiling face soon disappeared after he blinked.

He sat down on one of the benches only to be disrupted by a cry. The bundle in his arms let out another wail as he looked down upon her. She looked almost like her mother with the exception of his dark hair.

"Shhh," he mumbled to his daughter as the train took off. Roy rocked the bundle back and forth before she closed her eyes and let a sigh escape her lips.

Roy looked out the window to see that the snow had started to fall harder. He looked around at the people also aboard the train.

He saw and elderly couple, holding hand and whispering to each other.

He saw a man and woman with her stomach looking like it could blow up at any moment.

He saw another woman with a young girl with her, both sleeping peacefully.

Roy's eyes began to droop as he watched the snow fall out the window

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Roy awoke suddenly, hearing the conductor yelling.

"The next stop is Resembool! We will be docking in one minute!" The conductor yelled.

Roy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked down at his daughter. Her eyes were still closed, and she was breathing heavily.

The train came to a stop, and Roy stood up along with his daughter. The man and woman with the big stomach also stood up.

Roy un boarded the train and began to make his trek towards his destination.

The snow had already blanketed the ground thickly, and Roy was having difficult time walking. He looked down at his daughter to find that she had awoken and was shivering. He opened up his jacket, and held her to his chest with his jacket wrapped around them.

When Roy saw a house looming ahead, he quickened his pace and arrived at the door. He frantically knocked on the door when a woman with dark hair and eyes opened the door.

"Oh, how may I help you?" she asked. Roy looked down at his daughter once more before she started crying.

"Do you think you can take care of my daughter? Her mother died in childbirth, and i'm in the military so I'm not able to take care of her," Roy explained.

"Well, I think so, I have a son about her age. What is her name?" The woman asked.

"Kaya. Her name is Kaya. Kaya Mustang."


	2. Chapter 1

Kaya's POV.

I heaved out a sigh as I gazed out of the train's window. At last I had finally gotten a chance to sit down after what had happened last night. To think that a alchemist gone bad, trying to take over central was bad enough, I had almost gotten killed chasing him. I had thought that with my fire alchemy that this would be a simple task, but man was I wrong!

"Are you okay?" a concerned Al asked me. Both of the brothers sitting across from me had concern written all over their faces. I had gotten the luxury of getting my own seat.

"Yeah, I guess," I lied before plastering a fake smile on my face.

Unfortunately the eldest brother saw through my lie. "Your lying," he simply stated with anger written on his face.

I heaved out another sigh, because he was right. Something has been bothering me for the longest time. It's never bothered me before but now it just can't leave my head. Ed and Al's alchemy were both different from mine, very different if I might add. If were all siblings, shouldn't our alchemy be the same then? That was the question that always entered my mind. To top that off, we looked completely different. Ed and Al had golden hair and eyes, well Al did before his soul had been bonded to the armor. I have dark brown hair and electric blue eyes, both completely different from my brothers. I couldn't help but always point out these differences in my head constantly. Maybe we weren't actually siblings?

My thinking was interrupted when a glove got thrown in my face. Ed's glove.

"Hey! What was that for?" I snapped. As soon as I said it, I instantly regretted it, from the look of hurt on Ed's face.

"Woah there," Ed muttered, " you just blanked out there for a minute so I threw my glove at you."

"No, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," I said softly, looking at Ed in the eyes.

Ed smiled at me which sent butterflies soaring in my stomach. "It's okay," he said.

Al gave a fake cough to get out attentions.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Al, I kinda forgot about you," I said before letting out a laugh. Ed soon joined me, and we ended up falling out of our seats from laughing so hard.

"How did you forget about him? He so HUGE!" Ed said in between laughs.

"I honestly don't know," I said after we had calmed down a little.

Al smacked him self on his helmet. "I can't believe I'm related to you two," he muttered.

Ed smirked. "We'll your gonna have to live with me foooorrreeeevvveeeerrrr," Ed said while dragging out the 'forever'.

I groaned after I situated myself across the whole seat. "When are we gonna get to Lior?" I moaned out.

"Right about... Now," Al said looking out the window and pointing to the large city of Lior.


	3. Chapter 2

Kaya's POV

"So what are you three? Street performers?" asked the owner of the shop in front of asked after sliding us each a glass of water. I had been listening to the radio up above us. An old guy was talking about this god named Leto and how he saved them or something.

As I thought about it, we kind of did look like street performers. Two 15 year olds and a person in a suit of armor and to top that off, the girl was taller than the boy by at least two inches. Yes, I am indeed taller than Ed, and I use it to my advantage.

I scoffed before Ed spit out his water. "Do we really look like street performers?" I asked.

"Well ya, that's why I asked," replied the owner.

I chugged down my water before saying, "Come on guys lets go."

We all three stood up, that is before the radio got knocked off.

"Hey easy! I didn't mean anything by it!" The owner shouted referring to him calling us street performers.

"Hey sorry, it was an accident. Don't worry Al'l fix it," Ed said before smirking. I gave a chuckle while Al drew a transmutation circle around the radio. Al performed alchemy and revealed the radio looking better than it had before we broke it.

"Good job Al!" I patted his arm.

"That's amazing," the owner exclaimed," It's a miracle! You guys have been touched by the sun god Leto just like Father Cornello."

"Touched by who?" asked a confused Ed.

"It's not a miracle," I scoffed, "It's alchemy."

"So you guys are alchemists, right? I've heard of them," a man standing near us said.

"So maybe you've heard of us," Ed said with a smirk, "were the Elric siblings!"

"The Elric's you say," the owner muttered.

"Wait, I do know those names!" A man exclaimed, "Your the Fullmetal and Blue-Flamed Alchemists! Edward and Kaya Elric!"

Ed gave them a smug look, while all of the towns folk were gathering around Al and I.

"So are you two the young prodigies?" Someone asked Al and I.

"Well I am," I said, "but he's not." I gestured to Al. "He is," I then pointed to Ed who had a irritated look on his face.

"What?" Someone asked,"you mean that little guy?" I nodded my head as I watched Ed's face turn a dark shade of scarlet.

"WHO'S LITTLE? COME SAY IT TO MY FACE, I DARE YOU!" Ed yelled at them.

"Looks like someone's having a tantrum again," I muttered to Al who began to laugh. Ed gave me a look that could kill, and I began laughing at him.


	4. Chapter 3

Kaya's POV

After Al and I had calmed Ed down a little bit, we heard that guy on the radio start talking again.

"So, who's this guy on the radio?" Ed asked.

Everyone around us stopped what they were doing, and looked up at us, shocked.

"That's out leader, Father Cornello," someone said.

"We were lost until he came to town and began teaching us the ways of the sun god Leto. He grants eternal life to those who are faithful. He can even resurrect the dead. His miracles are proof of what he says is true," another person explained.

"So this guy is claiming he can bring the dead back to life," I pondered out loud.

"Now that's something I've got to see," Ed said with interest in his voice.

The man at the counter told us where to go to see this Father Cornello. We found the crowd easily since they were cheering so loud.

The crowd was cheering on an old guy who made flower petals fall from the sky. He took a hold of one of the petals and transformed it into a crystalized flower that was way bigger than the petal.

"So," said Ed, "What do you guys think?"

"There's nothing about it, that's alchemy, no doubt about it," said Al.

"Yeah, I agree with Al," I said with a frown on my face, "but somehow, he is ignoring the law of equivalent exchange. He should only be transmuting something that is the size of one of the petals."

"He's changing the organic matter into inorganic matter. He shouldn't be able to do that, unless," Al trailed off as a gleam came to Ed's eyes.

"Yeah, just one way," Ed grinned.

"Bingo!" I laughed out.

The three of us walked to the church, in hope that we could talk to this Father Cornello.

When we walked in, there was a girl by the alter praying.

"So, this is the almighty Leto," Ed pondered staring at the large statue behind the alter.

The girl turned around and smile. "Welcome. Are you three interested in Letoism?"

I snickered. "Nope, I can't say that we are," I said a grin on my face.

"We're not much of the religious types," Ed explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the girl said sadly, "To know god is to know hope. If we believe in divine grace, through him, all things are possible. If you believed, I'm sure Leto you and make you taller!" She gave a soft smile to Ed, who was now fuming.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Ed shouted. Al held Ed back from trying to hurt the poor girl, who was now a little frightened at him.

"Easy Ed, she's just trying to help," Al reasoned.

Ed finally calmed down, and he sat down on one of the pew. He pulled out one of his books and began to read.

"Water 35 Liters; Carbon 20 kilograms; Ammonia 4 Liters; Lime 1.5 kilograms; Phosphorus 800 grams; Salt 250 grams; and various traces of other elements," Ed read off of his book. The ingredients of the human body.

"Show off," I grumbled. Ed sent me a look.

The girl had a very confused look on her face.

"It's the ingredients of a adult human body," I said to her.

"It's been calculated to the last gram, but there still hasn't been one successful case of creating life. You're telling me that something modern science can't do, can be done with prayer?" Ed asked a smirk dancing on his face.

"Lend thy voice to god and the prayers to the faithful shall be answered," the girl reasoned.

"Did I mention that all those ingredients could be bought with spare change from a kid's pocket? As it turns out, humans are pretty cheep," Ed argued.

"That's blasphemy!" the girl yelled, " People are, we are children of god created in his image!"

Ed huffed. "You have to understand, alchemists are scientists. We don't believe in improvable concepts like creators or gods. We observe the physical laws that govern this world to try to learn the truth. It's ironic really, but through the application of science, we have been, in many ways, given the power to play gods ourselves," Ed said with a smirk. He said this kind of arrogantly, but it was the truth, to us at least.

"So you put yourselves in the place of god? That's sheer arrogance!" the girl yelled, clearly fed up with Ed now.

"You know there's a myth about a hero who flew with wings of wax," I interrupted, "He thought he could touch the sun, but as he got too close, his wings melted and he came crashing back down to earth. Right, Ed, Al?"

Both of the brothers agreed, though Al was giving Ed a look. I'm not sure what kind of look, though, since he is made of metal.

"I'm sorry miss," Ed apologized, "but his is difficult for me to ask. Do you think your Father Cornello could save two arrogant scientists like us?" Ed asked sweetly. I merely rolled my eyes at Ed, since he called me arrogant.

The girl's face lit up. "Of course! That's wonderful!" she said happily.


	5. Chapter 4

Kaya's POV

"This way please," the man leading us said, "Father Cornello is a busy man."

"Don't worry we understand," I assured him.

"We won't be long," Ed quickly added.

The man led us into a large room, that had an open balcony type thing, kind of like in old theaters.

"I'm glad we're in an agreement," the man smirked, "We'll make this quick."

The doors behind us suddenly closed with a slam, and the man pointed a gun at Al. Two more guys came out, and stopped Ed and I from attacking the first man.

"What the hell are you doing?" I spat out, struggling to get past the man that was holding me back.

"Brother Cray, what is this?" the girl, who we now know is Rose, asked with worry in her voice, "What do you think your doing?"

"Rose, these heathens have come to snare Father," the man reasoned, "They are evil, and it's god's will."

I sent a glare to the man's way. "Some god," I spat out, before being slapped on the mouth by the man holding me back.

"Well like you said," Ed smirked before sending me a look, "let's make this quick."

I elbowed the man holding me back in the gut, and gave him a hard kick to the face, knocking him out. Al had managed to get the man holding the gun to get knocked out, and the gun slid over to Rose. Ed had also knocked his man out.

"Fucking bastards," I couldn't help but mutter. Ed sent me a grin, agreeing with me.

"What is this commotion?" I heard a man's voice ask.

I looked up to the balcony to see a bald guy standing on the balcony wearing all black.

"Ah, the Fullmetal and Blue Flamed Alchemists. Welcome to the home of our sacred order," the man greeted.

"Father Cornello!" Rose exclaimed.

"I must apologize for my disciples behavior," Father Cornello said, completely ignoring Rose, "It would seem they have been misguided."

"Okay, lets say I believe you weren't the one guiding them. What next?" Ed asked.

"Have you come to learn the ways of Leto?"

I could only scoff at him. 'Why do they always assume we want to join them?' I thought.

"Well, there are a few things I'm curious about," Ed admitted, "First, how have you been able to use second rate alchemy to deceive your followers?"

"Well, my dear boy, I don't know what you mean," Cornello said innocently, "What you doubt by saying alchemy, I see as miracles from the sun god Leto." Cornello then transmuted a small statue of Leto in his hands. "Look again," Cornello continued, "could mere alchemy create something from nothing in this way?"

"That's what we didn't get at first," I said, jumping in, "how could you perform transmutations that ignore the law of Equivalent Exchange?"

"As I said, it's not alchemy," Cornello argued.

"That's when we started thinking about it," I explained, "if you've somehow acquired a certain object that amplifies your alchemy, one said to make the impossible possible, that would explain everything." I let a smirk dance on my lips as I sent Cornello a smug look.

Cornello put on a look of mock confusion.

"Quit playing dumb," Ed growled, "she's talking about the Philosophers stone. It's your ring right? We've been looking for it."

"The ring is just a ring," Cornello simply stated, "I am god's humble servant. It is from he alone that I derive my power."

I scoffed once again at his lying.

"You're still trying to sell that line?" Ed scoffed out at well, "If that's the way you want to play it, I guess I will have to come up there and beat the truth out of ya."

I snickered at what Ed said, as he began to start walking forward.

"My, you really are quite the encourage able heathens, aren't you?" Cornello laughed out, "Rose dear," he said looking over at Rose, who was frozen in place.

"Yes father?" she stuttered out.

"That gun there beside you, pick it up."

"Okay," Rose complied and pick up the gun.

"Now child, I want you to shoot the Fullmetal and Blue Flamed alchemists," he ordered.

I gave a wide eyed look over to Rose, who was now trembling.

"No, I-I can't do that," she stuttered.

"I am the sun god's chosen one. My word is the word of Leto himself," Cornello said with an evil grin on his face, "Shoot them Rose, it's god's will."

Rose slowly lifted the gun with a look of fear written on her face.

"Why hesitate? When you lost your fiancé to that tragic accident last year, who was it that saved you from the depths of despair?" Cornello persisted, "Have you forgotten?"

"Rose," I gently murmured.

"No," Rose whispered, "It was you Father." Tears began to fall down her face.

"That's right," Cornello said with a smug look, "it was I who took your hand and led you to god's light, and do you recall what I was, I would do then?"

"You said, if I had faith, you would bring him back to life!" Rose exclaimed before pointing the gun at Al. Al began panicking.

"No, no," he exclaimed, "It's not me. Honest!"

Cornello and Rose both now looked over to Ed who was having one of his tantrums.

"Damn it!" Ed cursed, "I'm the Fullmetal alchemist! It's not him, it's me!"

"It's the short one?" Cornello exclaimed, "You're kidding?"

I let out a loud laugh and clutched my stomach. I looked up to see everyone looking at me. I gave a slight smile before apologizing and composing myself.

Rose then pointed the gun over to Ed. "I'm sorry," she murmured to him, "but I have to do this, I don't have a choice."

"He's been lying to you Rose," Ed said gently to her.

"You're wrong!" she exclaimed, "I've seen his miracles, and Father Cornello will bring him back to life if I have faith!"

"His miracles are nothing more than alchemy," I said with a grim look, "As for bringing your loved ones back to life, it's not possible-"

"You're lying!" Rose yelled, pointing the gun at me, "I've put faith into him and it can be done!"

"Fine, then shoot me," Ed stated.

"Ed!" I yelled.

Rose pointed the gun at each of us before loosing control of it and shooting it. The bullet hit Al's helmet and it was knocked off of his body, making the rest of him fall to the ground. She fell to her knees and began crying.

"Good," Cornello congratulated, "now pick up the gun and shoot the others."

"Haven't you made her do enough already?" Al asked while sitting up.

Rose and Cornello looked at him with shocked looks as I picked up Al's helmet and tossed it over to him.

"Don't worry, he's pretty solid," Ed assured them by knocking on Al's armor.

"See? No harm done," Al said before putting his helmet back on.

"An empty suit of armor that walks and speaks," Cornello said, "do you still doubt Rose? This unholy thing is an abomination. Evil of this kind must be purged," Cornello flipped a switch before continuing, "And I believe my chimera is up to the task." A large door opened, revealing the looming chimera before us.


End file.
